vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Derieri
Summary Derieri (デリエリ, Derieri) also know as Derieri the Purity (純潔のデリエリ, Junketsu no Derieri) is a demon and a member of the Ten Commandments, a group of elite warriors of the Demon Clan handpicked by the Demon King himself. She was sealed away along with the rest of the clan in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness until she was set free by Hendrickson. Derrierie is a toned woman with long spiky hair. She wears no clothes, instead covering about half her body in her own darkness. She has Demon Clan markings on her left check which resembles an open mouth with a circle, in between. Derieri always prefaces her comments with "To say from the ass" (ケツから言って, ketsu kara itte) and only Monspeet can understand the true meaning of her words. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 6-C Name: '''Derieri '''Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 3,000 (377 biologically) Classification: Demon, one of the Ten Commandments - "The Purity" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can manipulate the black "matter" on her body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can inflict wounds which is difficult to regenerate (Mid), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Absorption, Aura/energy sensor, Healing Attack Potency: Likely''' Island level''' via power-scaling (Broke through Demon Meliodas' guard and inflicted severe damage on him in base, this was much more impressive than Monspeet's performance against Meliodas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ ' via scaling to other commandments and Demon Meliodas 'Durability: Unknown. Likely ' Small Island level' (Contended with a weakened Demon Meliodas) Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: ''' Unknown '''Weaknesses: Her Combo Star can be reset, should it be interrupted. Derieri cannot break the rule of her commandment, as otherwise it will backfire onto herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demon: Derieri is demon, and can access her demonic heritage to give herself a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. * "Black Matter": When she access her demonic heritage, part of demon body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. She can use this to block attacks on her body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or form wings for flight * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds she can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Derieri and any others of the Ten Commandments can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging. * Weapon Creation: The substance can be use to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers her body she can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Soul extraction and absorption: 'As ordinary demons, Commandments can extract souls from humans and absorb them, thereby restoring their strength * '''Commandment:'The Demon King bestowed Derieri with the commandment of '''Purity (純潔. Junketsu). The effects of its curse are currently unknown. * Combo Star: (連撃星, Rengekisei) As long as Derieri continues attacking her opponent without interruption, each consecutive blow receives an additional 100 tons (4.184x1011 joules) to her attack of force compared to the previous one. Otherwise, her attack force reverts back to normal. *'Indura Transformation': By sacrificing six of her seven hearts, Derieri can invoke a transformation into the beast of destruction Indura, but in exchange loses her original form and ability to reason. Gallery File:Combo Star.png File:Combo Star 2.png File:Combo Star 3.png File:Combo Star 4.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Commandments Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 6